darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wall beast
A Wall beast is a Slayer monster that requires level 35 Slayer to kill. They are the hands of "the Grotesque", a monster made from pure corruption who turned the area south-southwest of Lumbridge into a swamp. The hands of the wall beasts are very long, even able to emerge from the Lumbridge Swamp Caves to the surface, sticking out of a nexus. A spiny helmet or equivalent is required to start fighting one. Players without 5 Defence would not be assigned these as 5 Defence is required to wield the helmet. This monster is not very popular, due to the fact that its drops are poor with the exception of the mystic hat. It is found only in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. This creature is infamous for surprising, and often killing, low-level players in the Lumbridge caves. Players should note when using ranged, bolts and arrows disappear into the wall even when using Ava's device. Appearance When a wall beast attacks a player, only its arm is seen sticking out of the wall. However, in the July 2006 edition of Postbag from the Hedge a player asked for a picture of the wall beast's whole body. The reply contained no words, only a picture of a green creature, though this seems to have been retconned with the release of The Nexus, where it is revealed that wall beasts are in fact the arms of The Grotesque. Lumbridge Swamp Caves .]] Players can find wall beasts in Lumbridge Swamp Caves. When walking past one without wearing a spiny helmet, there is a chance it will grab the player by the head and slam him or her against the wall. This will result in 110 to 180 life points being lost. Nevertheless, even if the player forgets their spiny helmet, they may still avoid damage from these: move to beside their opening and stop. Make sure run is on, and click beyond their opening. Doing this will make passing the wall beast guaranteed, without it grabbing your head. On another note, when slaying wall beasts, it is recommended that players only fight the wall beast closest to the main entrance of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. When a player climbs down the rope, there will be a wall beast lurking in the wall just ahead. Strengths and weaknesses Players should wear a spiny helmet whilst fighting wall beasts, otherwise they will grab them by the head and slam them against the wall, removing up to 180 life points. If players wear a spiny helmet, the grabbing attack will fail. A wall beast's maximum hit on a player wearing a spiny helmet is 44. Along with a spiny helmet, a spiked helmet, slayer helmet or full slayer helmet may also be used. Contrary to what the above picture may imply, the wall beast does not count as a large monster and therefore the dragon halberd's special attack does not produce two hits on it. Training tips * You can still use a black mask, focus sight or hexcrest to fight the wall beasts as long as you ensure you wear one of the aforementioned items while the wall beast initially tries to attack you. As soon as it discovers you with your spiny helmet, you can switch to your preferred headgear. Just be careful to re-equip your spiny helmet after each battle. * A player can "reset" the wall beast spawn by quickly climbing up the rope of the cavern and then back down—this is much faster than waiting for the wall beast to respawn by itself. * Always remember to wear one of the helmets. (listed above) * Remember to walk, not run. You will run right past them! * They have a respawn time just like all the other monsters in the game, so place yourself near two different holes if not using the rope trick described above. * They are located in the Lumbridge swamp caves, so remember a light source. * Players may wish to bring an antipoison in case they accidentally attack a cave slime or a cave crawler, which are poisonous. Drops Herbs Runes Charms Weapons and armour Other Universal drops Trivia * Surge allows you to bypass the beast without the chance of being caught. References de:Mauerbiest nl:Wall beast fi:Wall beast